Journal of an Insane Fan
by LeaderOfGeorgeCult
Summary: the title says it all. Some very random things happen, like shooting a dog with an arrow. She is sorry to say based off of me. so read! And laugh! and review!
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer:** Dana is me so... she belongs to me.  
  
**Day 1:  
** Hi to which ever descendent of mine who is reading this. I just bought this little journal from wall mart. It has a Lioness Rampant on the cover. I had to have it. Just for your information I am obsessed with Tamora Pierce's saga with Alanna, Daine, I guess Kell, and Aly. I drew pictures of all of my favorite characters and put them on my wall. Alanna is my fav female of the books because I am her, reincarnated. I'm serious. I hate the cold, I'm scared of spiders, I'm a tom boy who some time wears cute tops (never skirts or dresses they are evil), I love George, So far I have had three boyfriends just like her, I have a brother, Oh and I'm really short. I'm....5'2 so there. See I am Alanna reincarnated.  
Any way, I still don't really know what I'm going to do with thing. I only bought it because of the cover.  
I think that George is the land version of Jack Sparrow. If they make the books a movie, I want Jonny Depp (with eye liner on) to be George. I told my uncle Paul (Man who writes movie scripts) to read the books and write a movie. He said that he would, but I asked the other week how the book was he said that he liked Roger! That could only mean that he wasn't paying attention. I think that I'm going to have to read the books to him.  
I'm starting a cult. Its going to be 'the lovers of George Cult' and of course, I'm the leader. I have 4 or 5 followers so far. Lets see, Sarah is #1, Joey is #2, Ally is #3, Jess was #4 before she decided that Harry Potter was better. Stupid naive Jessica. My aunt Kelly is now #4. I got my dad reading the books too(he's on 'In the hands of the Goddess'0 so I think I can turn him to George as well.  
The next best guy would have to be Numair a.k.a. Numy, hehe I love that nick name. He is so cool in a sexy scholar, old guy sense. He is perfect for Daine, even though I would have loved to seen how she would done with Neal. (To any who haven't read Protector Of the Small, Neal had a HUGE crush on Daine.) I can't blame you for not reading it though, there were only a few good parts, but that was only because Raul was there.  
Neal is the best character in that lame series. I'm sorry to all Kell lovers but she is an Alanna want-a-be! Neal was so cool. He was the oldest page EVER! How cool is that?  
Nawat is just simply cute. I mean come on, what a born flirt! "Do you like grubs?" I'm sorry but I found that line soooooo cute!  
WOW I wrote a lot about the guys. Ok then I should write about the girls too. Na never mind, you should all now about the main chicks. Glares- (You do don't you?)  
Ok I have written enough for the first entry. So bye-bye descendents. May the Goddess protect you and may the Dream God give you pleasant dreams. My black cat Faithful is telling me he's hungry. Plus I have to go polish my practice stick (which I call lighting 1 ½) Lighting Two will be a really sword, I'm still in the process of finding it. It's kinda hard to find a sword with a crystal on the hilt, at a cheap price.  
  
O and my name is Dana, but you can call me Alanna R (R stands for reincarnated.)  
  
**Now what's sad, This is all true! I really am Dana! I really did start a cult! I really do have an uncle Paul, I do love George! Numair really is sexy! I AM REALLY OBSESSED!**


	2. Day 2

Ok in the last Ch. I said it was true well now its not but just go with it. The movie part was real.  
  
Day 2  
  
Oh my Goddess that was sooooooooooo cool! With the swish! And the Ahhhhhh! Sorry you prob'ly have no idea what I'm talking about. Hehe. Joey (Follower#2) and I went to the movies, we saw King Arthur!. It was really good! There was this knight! He was the scout, and he had an eagle who helped him scout! He was so ruggedly handsome! LIKE GEORGE! I thought to my self I name you Georgy. And then he got hurt and both us go, "NO!!! Georgy!" We both named him Georgy. For this I just might move Joey up to follower#1. I might. I now have a Follower#5, she wrote a fanfic called "The little Mermaid: Director's Cut." Really funny and she truly honored George.  
  
Dude! Mom just gave me $100!!! Yyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I asked why and she said because I have stopped ranting about Alanna. I don't think that is such a great thing but hey I got money! (I'll work on the ranting though) And I know just what to do with it. I'm going to go buy a red wig. With long hair since I have short hair. I'll get hair die too for when I want to be Alanna as Alan. And then I'll buy....A SHIELD WITH HER CREST! I will get it at the Renaissance Fair. Then a horse! What else can I get? ... ......Oh! I'll get chain mail and A Helmet ...ooooo I can finally have enough money to buy a a sword!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm so happy! Just to let you now I just stopped writing to bounce up and down.  
  
On a low note I LOVE GEORGE!  
  
Just to let you know I wrote a summary of the first book of SOTL. Dad told me ppl make money by doing that. Then the summary gets sold then turned into a script. Now all I have to do is figure out where to send it.  
That's going to take awhile.  
  
Oh and here's a conversation with Joey I had.  
  
Me: Joey?  
  
Her: yes?  
  
Me: Why did you choose Lady Hazel as your fanfic name? I mean, come on we all know your not a lady wink wink you've done to many things. Does the Hazel stand for George's eyes?  
  
Her: No, I just picked it.  
  
Me: WHY! This has been bugging me forever! For Mithros sake whhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Her: I don't know!!!!!!!! Ok ! Stop freaking! Its just a stupid name!  
  
Me: in a whisper--- but whhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyy?  
  
Her: grrrrrrrrrrrr I'm going to get you!!!!  
  
I'm sorry but it still bugs me. She won't tell me why! (hissss) I just saw a guy on TV who completely reminded me of Roger! Excuse me why I go kill the TV for showing such vile things to children.  
  
I am now grounded for throwing my sister's very hard and big toy house at the TV. I think Moms mad because the screen on the TV is broken. I tried to tell her that it was showing Roger which can not be ignored. She said I should have just changed the channel. Obviously I haven't done enough ranting.  
She said to give the money back but I put it in my bra. So she just walked away.  
  
Note to self: use some of money for fencing lessons. 


	3. Day 3

**Megster: good idea, I might use it, if I fit it in.**

**Lady Hazel: read your review you had typos too buy I wrote mine at 1:30 am **

**Day 3:  
**  
Can't go shopping because I'm grounded which really sucks! SO I re- read Lioness Rampant. And once again I cried. I mean come on! George gets all "I give up, I have not chance with Alanna." Poor George! And then She screws Liam. I love Alanna and all but damn what a slut for a chick who didn't want to fall in love! Liam is cool he's a freakin Shang. I was really happy but sad at the fact that he was scared of magic. Which means that George still has a chance but then again, dude its just sad! And the letter!!!!! Great Mithros the letter at the end! I read that part while in the car. (not driving, mom still won't teach me) I cried because he freakin KNEW that he was going to die!!!! My dad thought I had lost it, he just didn't understand. Liam died of like 8 arrows! What really made me cry was when he told her to keep practicing he kicks.  
You was really got me mad! Once I was in Big Bear. And I just finished the third book for the first time. So I made Dad take me to their library. BUT THEY DIDN'T HAVE IT! So I had to read the protector of the small. And there was a part that said that Alanna and George were married. Totally ruined the end of the fourth book for me!  
Did you know that Alanna and George were married for 5 years before they had Thom. I just figured that out.  
Authors Note: Thom (Alanna's brother) was so stupid. When what's-her- name said he couldn't raise the dead. Why couldn't he raise the Queen or someone else?  
You know what's been bugging me? Who in all that is good and sweet was stronger? Thom or Numair? SOMEONE TELL ME!!!!!!!  
Ok I just realized I was ranting so I'll stop now. It happens.  
I had a dream last night that I was in Tortall and I met George. I had to work really hard not to flirt because I didn't want to ruin things with Alanna. And Then I woke up. So mad that I didn't flirt!  
Mom taught me how to sow. I'm going to make a purple dress, just like Alanna's. I know I hate dresses but she ca do it then I can. I'm also going to sow a pair of breeches and a tunic. I all ready have a shirt. I worked at the Renaissance Fair so I have a shirt.  
Oh there's something that happened at the fair that I most write down. For memory sake. (Joey worked there too) Joey and I met this guy named Steven who working a game, we flirted with him and his friend. That night I had a dream that Steven was George and his friend (who had a blue hat) was Jon. I told Joey and She laughed then said he was close. I got mad because now I don't like Steven. He was smoking in the back and some others things. Ya, he was weird.  
I think I'm going mad. I have been in my room all day now. I'm hungry and want to go out in the sun. Mom locked me in though. Don't worry I will escape. My last boy friend put a hole in my screen window, so he could get out. (you don't want to know why) So I will leave when she goes to bed. I'll bring my trusty bow and arrows (that I stole from the fair, it's easy when you know the George stile ) and I'll live on the land.  
I'll travel over to some friend's houses and say hi. Then I'll come home.  
I better go pack. I'll bring this journal along to record what happens.  
  
**If you want to find out why my X cut a hole in the screen review and give me your e-mail address I don't mind telling. I never thought it would ever happen to me.  
**


	4. Day 4

**Mr. MooMoo's Unamed Mini:** ok you are now follower#6 and I put you in here too  
  
**Sapphiresword ():** I love Daine too I wrote another story with her in it. I really want to try fencing.  
  
**Megster:** good idea I'll use it in this chappi  
  
**Day 4:  
**  
I did it! I escaped! Hahaha I did it! Let me write down just what happened. It was really fun.  
Around 10 PM Mom fell asleep. You can tell if she's really asleep when you hear her snore. I put food, CD player, book, blankets, and a change of clothes in a plastic bag. I had the bow over my shoulder with the quiver. I slowly opened the window and climbed out the hole. (I live in a one story house) I grabbed my bike named lighting, (which I left out) and rode away. Once I got on the main street, I saw cops. I calmly rode in the other direction, but they followed. So I went really fast. I found an off road that went behind some houses. I quickly went on it and hid behind a big bush. The cops stopped where they last saw me. I got my bow ready, just in case they came for me. I had an arrow pointed at the car, waiting. They drove away lucky for them. Damn California curfew! I looked around at my surroundings. It looked pretty isolated so I took out the blankets and went to sleep. And now it's morning and I'm sitting here on the blankets. Looking around I now see that I'm down the street from Joey. In awhile I'm going to go over there. Why did I leave again? Let me read what I wrote yesterday. Oh that's why, I was going crazy. Ok I just ate a cereal bar. I'm going over to Joey's now so ya, I'll write more later to night. Bye bye for now.  
  
I'm going to spend the night here. Her parents don't know that I ran away, they don't understand 'The Way Of The Fan.' Joey plans on going with me tomorrow. I got there and told her about what happened in the last 2 days. She was kinda shocked that I ran but she found Cop thing really funny. We spent the morning playing Zelda and making Jokes involving TP characters. I let her shoot an arrow in the front yard, but she shot the dog next door. The owner guy yelled at us. We tried to tell him it was just a flesh wound, but he didn't care. He kept yelling, it was really bugging me so I took another arrow out and pointed it at his throat. That shut him up. Joey almost fell over laughing.  
Joey went to the market with me to get some red hair die. We couldn't find a wig, I'll get it later. We got back to her house and put the hair die in. Now I really look like Alanna as Alan! I blow dried it so it went under so I looked really cool. Oh and Joey told me she had purple contacts that I could use. She is really making her way up to Follower #1.  
I didn't write it down but I also packed my sowing kit, so every once an awhile I sat on the floor and worked on the dress.  
On Zelda we still can't get past the damn aliens. I really hate the game now. The first one was easy to save. Push start then the green button, and **tada** its saved. But on the second game you either have to go back to the first day or hit the owl statue and stop right where you are. So every thing you do never happened. So aggravating. But we will beat those damn aliens then shoot the thieves who think they steal the milk then get the next mask. We will.  
Went on Fanfiction and read some TP stories. My fav one was called "Numair is crazy." That was the funniest thing I ever read. Numair was scared of sconces (oil lamps)  
It encouraged me to write a story of my own. "Witness Protection Program" this one reviewer actually asked to be in my cult. That's never happened before. I always just tell people who love George a lot that they are now in the cult no ones ever asked to be in it though. COOL!!!!!! Now I have to make a web page completely for George and all his lovers.  
Oh once again I didn't write it down, because I was still really upset about it, but I can write it now. When I wrote there was guy who looked like Roger, it was on the show was "Full House." And this guy's name was Roger, and he acted like him too. He went on a date with PJ and he freakin left her this chick who really looked like Delia. Now do you see why I threw the toy at the TV? (shiver)  
  
Ok I'm tired and tomorrow I'm going to visit (the current Follower#1) Sarah. 


	5. Day 5

**Megster:** Yes well the Roger on TV thing is **yours let every one know**, it was your idea  
  
**Cult member 6:** first off, Mr. MooMoo is Follower#6 and you can't just claim to be a follower! Either I make you a follower or you ask and I consider. For your ignorance, you must now prove your worth. You are to write a short story about George! Then you will be a follower! I'm just joking, you can be in the cult. (: p) But you are Follower#7  
I used the contacts in Day 4.  
  
**asdfghjkl;:** well that's a random name. oh, ya your right, but lets keep that between us ok? I have to do some research I know this now.  
  
**Day 5:  
**  
Today was fun. Joey's dad gave us a ride over to Sarah's house. (I'll go back for the bike) Sarah was glad we were there because she was bored. Her mother (Susan) made a weird face when she saw my arrows. Maybe she had a sour candy in her mouth.  
Ok, her room is kinda evil. Half of it is covered with Orlando Bloom, how dare her! It is not helping her keep her position as Follower#1. But the other gooood half is Jonny Depp. This is giving her a little pull. Her little sister is Princess Josiane reincarnated! I swear! That girl never stops wining! Every word out of her mouth is stretched out so much you want to slap her! And she believes in revenge to a scary point.  
Then we played with her dog. No he is not like Jump, do not ask, (I hate that dog, but I don't know why. Prob'ly cause he is Kell's dog) I swear Kell is an Alanna wann-a-be AND a Daine wann-a-be! She thinks she can talk to those damn sparrows. Hell no! Sorry, ranting again.  
She really liked my hair. All day she kept touching it. (I hate it when people touch my hair) I finally smacked her and told her to stop. (I am a very violent person you should see my friend's scares, and mine)(Meaning they hit back) I DON'T TRY TO KILL MY SELF! If I did then Sarah would take Leader of the Cult and I can't let that happen. She would turn it in to a George/Orlando Cult. I won't allow it.  
Other stuff happened but I don't want to write all of our conversations that were funny. So let's just say that must of my time there was spent on the floor, laughing.  
Sarah made a comment that you must hear, or read or what ever! She said that George is too OLD for Alanna! Both Joey and I stared at her. I think she knew I would about to strange her, because she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. That didn't stop me.  
I knew where she kept the water balloons. (I think you know where I'm going with this.) So Joey and I waited out side the door, when she finally came out we threw the balloons at her. He hehehehe he he hehe. That will show her to say such blasphemy about my beloved George.  
  
We called Joey's dad and we went back to her house. But when we got there,.....Mom was on the couch. (Hiss) She looked at me glared with a look that says, "I'm gong to kill you." I whispered to Joey to get my stuff and I ran out side. I ran to the other side of the house, she would think I ran down the street. I heard her call my name a few times then cursed. She said good-bye to Joey's mom, got in her truck, and drove away.  
Joey came back out and handed me my bag. I said thanks. She asked where I was going to go. I told her that I would head up to Jessica's house and that I would call her.  
Once again, I am on the street. Its nighttime and I found an apartment complex with a grass field in the middle. I am on that field. I'm going to read The Realms of the Gods then go to bed. Numair is so cool. "What if I'm very very bad?" Hehehe such a flirt.  
Tomorrow I'm going to get a ride to the mall, where I can get most of the things I need for my outfit. I might have to go to Mexico if I want knives though. Na, I'll just go buy some from my X. Hey he might even have a sword, I know he has an axe. Hmmm I'll have to sleep on that. Do I really want to go see my X who has a room full of weapons? Well, I know how to seduce him, it would be no problem.  
Oh idea, I can also try to find some earbobs at the mall, ones like Alanna's.  
  
Ahh! Just remembered! School starts in almost a month! Damn! I have to have every thing ready before then.  
  
Author's note: I also need some boots.  
  
**Ok I know it was boring but don't worry I have a good idea abut the mall, its going to get really funny. Day 6 will be up later tonight.  
  
I am on one person's fav list that's sad.  
**  



	6. Day 6

**SaphireSword:** it's a journal. I don't know that people are reading it. To me you are from the future. Hehe, that sounds weird. Oh and it's not that we can't beet them, it that we can't shout the guys trying to take the milk. So we have killed the aliens 5 times now. Can you help us with that?  
  
**Mr. MooMoo...Ect.:** I think that so far you review the most. Yes, the curfew is like 10 or 11, I forget  
  
**Megster:** I know, there will be more bashing for sarah  
  
**Ok I want to know if there is a guy out there, reading this. I have not seen any stories by or reviewed by a guy. Please review if you are guy. I want to know. I'm serious!**  
  
**Day 6:  
**  
Dude! So much happened to day! I don't know where to start. Duh, I'm an idiot. How about I start where I left off, like a good short fan. (oh and I was wearing the purple contacts today.)  
Ok, I woke up this morning, got every thing together, and got off the apartment property. I got on the main street going North (Haven) and rode the bike (Lighting) up about.... a mile. Then I had to go another mile west.(on 19th ) Jessica was surprised I had come over. (I don't go over there that much, I don't know why?) She said that she was home alone, every one had gone to the public pool. (I will never understand how a person would say "No," to swimming.)  
She made me a burrito, yum, While I went to get changed. I have to say that I put on a Cookie Monster T-shirt....and jeans. I told her that I had run away and was living off the land. she answered with, "You mean off your friends." I told her I would not kill wild game if I didn't have too, and she just rolled her eyes at me.  
We talked for awhile, just catching up on things. She told me she had finally started reading the Immortals. I told her she would love it. And then she told me she couldn't wait till the 6th book of Harry Potter book came out. (That is why she is no longer a Follower) When her mom (Melissa) came back from the pool, she said she would give me a ride to the mall. (Melissas so cool) Jessica, being the shopper she is, is coming with me.  
We got to the mall and headed strait for Hot Topic. (for those who don't know, Hot Topic is a Punk Store) I bought a pair of black low riders with chains and a lot of spikes. I put them on in a bathroom later. Jess bought a black top that cut off the shoulders. It had a skull in the middle and zippers on the sides.  
We walked for a while then decided to meet up later. She wanted to go get some CDs and I wanted to find the stuff I needed to complete my out fit.  
I found a weird hair store thing that had wigs. Yae! I found the right color and bought it for like $10. The chick at the counter asked me why I needed a wig. I told her that I wanted to look like Alanna after she left court and went to the desert. She looked confused. I guess I have to remember that not every one has read the books. But I'll take care of that. Soon every one in the world will be in my cult. Well every girl. The guys will be in an Alanna cult. And, for the rest who like Jon. I will kill them. I then went in a leather place, but they didn't have any boots. I found a good belt to hold a sword though. I bought 4 more arrows at The Black Market. (not an actual black market, that's just the name) I also found this cool rock that really reminded me of the Dominion Jewel, so I bought it. Once again, the clerk looked curios about the arrows, but I told him he didn't want to know. When I left the store, I put the Jewel above my head and yelled, "I have the Dominion Jewel! I control the land!!" needless to say every one stopped and looked at me. I put the jewel back in the bag and ran.  
Couldn't find any chain mail, no helmet, no boots, and no sword! So mad! I'll have to go on EBAY.  
  
Ok this is where it gets cool.  
  
I went over to the food court earlier than when I was supposed to meet Jess. I was all bummed about not finding every thing, so I got in line for pizza. Now let me describe this guy who was in front of me. He had wavy hair, and it was in a Randy hair cut (in other words beach boy cut, you know. Where the hair's long and it frames the face.) well it looks really cool with curls. Any way, he was prob'ly 6 feet tall, damn tall guy. He had hazel eyes. He wasn't that hot, but not ugly either. He was cute. And he was wearing Punker clothes.  
Ok, back to story. I was picking what pizza I wanted, when I noticed that the guy was staring at me! So being my weird self, I got mad. (Did I mention I have a temper like Alanna? I just usually take it out on friends later) Before he knew it, I turned to him, turned my head to the side, and stared back.  
He looked away, and I laughed. Which got him mad. He looked back at me and said, "You can't have red hair and wear purple contacts and expect people not to look." Now that surprised me. Cause I had for got that I had the contacts in. And the hair just wasn't on my mind. He kept going. "You look like a character out of a book for crying out loud!" And then he turned away again.  
Ok, now my jaw was on the floor. He knew about Alanna?! A guy? Knew about Alanna?! OMG!!!!!! Now I was interested.  
I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. I asked, "You know who Alanna is?" Now his jaw hit the ground. He was blushing, it made him more cute!  
Then he said, "God if I knew that you knew-." At that point, he stopped talking and shook his head. "God, this embarrassing." This whole time I was smiling, I mean come on! It was funny, a guy knows who Alanna is!  
"Of course I know. Why else would I be wearing purple contacts?" He shrugged. "So did you like the story?" Still smiling.  
All defensive he said, "Look I only read the books because this chick, who's a friend of mine is always talking about them! I just wanted to understand, ok? And ya, it was ok." Now I was really smiling. (oh, and as we talked, we moved with the line)  
"Did you read the Immortals too, or just SOTL?" ( I said the whole thing but I don't want to write it.)  
"Just SOTL."  
"So who was your favorite character?" Before he could answer I pointed at him and added, "If you say Thayet, I'm going to kill you!"  
Now he got into the conversation. "Oh, no! I hated her! She was such a preppy. No, I liked-----------------."  
  
**Haha cliff hanger! Ok this is your assignment. Who should be his fav character? I can make the story go in a different direction based on your answer. It can't be Thayet, and It has to be some one from SOTL. So review!! So I can finish what happens at the mall! Gooooooooooo!  
  
in song-"Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's he's called Cliff Hanger!"**


	7. Day 6 continued

**Teepers:** because you asked so nicely (unlike some ppl) you are now Follower #9 review what name you want to be known by.  
  
**sapphireSword:** thanks we are now in the temple and I just got to the big boss door but the fountain that I am supposed to used to jump to the door...wouldn't go on?  
  
**TPfan333:** don'take me off your fav list, I'm only on 3!  
  
****

**Ok we've come to an end to the votes. So let the story continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We last saw Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff! "Can't...hold...on...much...longer!"  
**  
Tristian was the guy Numair turned into a tree.

****

**ending of last chapter:  
**  
"So who was your favorite character?" Before he could answer I pointed at him and added, "If you say Thayet, I'm going to kill you!"  
Now he got into the conversation. "Oh, no! I hated her! She was such a preppy. No I liked......."

****

**Ch 6 continued:  
**  
......Alanna. She was so cool. At first, I kept thinking she was going to quit and go home. And when she told Coram she was going to leave, and how it all worked, I finally started to like the story. And that fight with Roger! That was so cool! And then I was kind of shocked when I found out that Alex went all evil, and tried to kill her with a practice sword."

This whole time that he was talking, I was trying to hold in a laugh. I mean come on, a guy who likes Alanna!!!!!!!

Ok I'm not going to write down the rest of what we said cause it would take too long. So lets summarize. We kept talking about Alanna and how she should have killed Alex a lot sooner and how it wasn't right that Alanna cheated on George, or how Roger came back to life, until it was what's his name's turn to order.

After we both ordered our pizza and drinks, (he got pepperoni and I got cheese.) we sat down at some random table. We took bites as we talked about the guys of the book. "Do you think that Alanna should have married Jon?" I asked. He took a huge bite then said with his mouth full,(kind of a turn off)

"No, after Alanna left, he seemed to get cocky or something."

"I know! You would think that Raoul or Gary would keep him in line, but no, he became a jerk."

"seriously."

"I'm glad she married George."

"I don't know. I think she should have stayed with Liam."

"Liam? Liam was scared of her magic, it would have never worked."

He seemed very serious as he said, "They could have worked it out, so that he didn't have to be around when she used her gift or something."

"They both had huge tempers, they would have fought all the time and never resolve any thing."

"Ok, you've got a point there." We didn't talk after that. We just....ate in...silence. It wasn't that uncomfortable kind of thing though, we were just eating.

Then I finally asked, "What's your name?" He looked up at me with a piece of cheese hanging from his mouth. I laughed and pull it out and dropped it on his plate. He blushed (Did I already say he looks cuter when he blushes?) and wiped his mouth.

"It's um, Tristan. (Ok, to those who have read the second book of Immortals, that name range a bell, and not a good one. (Go to the top of page if you don't remember)) I didn't tell him what I thought about his name. Even though I took it as a bad omen.

I just smiled and said, "Weird name for a punk."

"I know, it sounds like a jock's name, I hate it." He smiled at me (the smile really reminded me of George) "So what's your name? You know mine its fair I know yours." He sounded flirty, which got me going. (Ok I never said this before but I have flirty things to say coming out of my ears) I smiled as I thought of the perfect response. I had been wanting to say this to some one for a long time.

Lowering my voice to a whisper, kind of pouting my lips (guys seem to like that) "To know a person's name is to have power over them." With that, I stood up and walked to a trashcan and threw away my trash. I then looked back at Tristan and blew him a kiss, then walked toward Jess. (I had seen her earlier, before I stood up) I grabbed her arm and told her just to come with me.

When we got around a corner where I knew he couldn't see us, I let go of Jess. "Why did you do that, I'm hunger." She pouted.

"We'll go back later....I just met a guy." a smiled worked its way on my face.

"Did you get his number?"

"No." I said still smiling.

"Then what are you doing? Go back."

"Jess, I just made a really good exit. Plus," I reached in to one of the many pockets in my new pants. "I have his wallet."

Jess smiled too, after that. "Girl, you're good.

We found a bench and I told her what had happened. When I told her about the name line, she laughed so hard. But I didn't tell her what I thought of his name, she hasn't read that book yet. "Oh, and look at this." I pulled out the rock that looked like the Dominion Jewel and showed Jess.

"Dana you really are obsessed, you know that?"

I smiled a smile that George would be proud of. "Of course I am. What kind of Leader would I be if I wasn't obsessed?" Jess rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I bet he's gone now so lets go, I'm still hungry." I got off the bench and followed her. When we got near the table I was sitting at with Tristan, I looked around for him, not wanting to run into him. I didn't want to ruin my perfect exit. But he wasn't there, so I got in line with Jess for Del Taco.  
  
After I sat for what seemed like forever watching Jess slowly eat those Gods cursed tacos, we finally went to find a phone. Jess called her mom and told her to come pick us up. Then we went to one last store before we left. Glow. (For those who have never heard of Glow, it's a store with glow in the dark stuff, lava lamps, stupid joke magnets, and a lot of things not meant for little kids)

We looked at the ass that blew bubbles then at the stupid magnets. There was also this poster that when you looked at it, you got dizzy. Then this thing with nails, and you can make a hand print in it. (I have so far made a hand print, the finger, my face, my lips, got to think of more things to do with that thing.)

After that, we ran out side the mall just as Jess's mom pulled up. Inside the car, we talked about the stuff we bought and other things like what Melissa did. I wasn't paying attention to that part.

Jess asked her mom if I could spend the night, she said she didn't care. As long as I would help make dinner. I said I didn't mind.

When we got back, we made dinner. A very big Mexican stile dinner. It took forever to cook it all. But very yummy.(lots of salsa)  
After we finished dinner, Jess went strait for the shower, she had said that she smelled like rotten eggs? And I went strait to the bedroom to see what was in Tristan's wallet. Hehe, I had fun.  
  
So now I'm in the bathroom writing all this. (I don't want to wake up Jessica's many brothers and sisters. And I mean many.) I found Tristan's phone number in his wallet, but his driver's license wasn't in there. (Smart of him to keep that on person.) I also found $20 dollars that I _will not take._ ( keep telling myself that) There was a library card, a Starbucks card, and couple receipts. (I like him even more for the fact that he had a Starbucks card)

Tomorrow I plan on calling him, meeting him, to give back the wallet of course. No more, I swear. I'll tell him I found it after I made my grand exit. (not in those words) After that, I plan on going on EBAY to find the other things I need. Better get to sleep if I want to look hot tomorrow. Not...that I have... any reason to, ....of course.  
  
**How about that. do you like it? Don't worry I got more stuff planed for the mall, it gets pretty.....weird. Ya, weird. Plus there's a secret about Tristan we haven't learned yet. **


	8. Day 7

Sorry it took so long.....I got lazy. And I got $100, can't sit in front of a computer when you have money. Oh, and I'm reading a cool series called "Fearless," I'm not book 21. And I have other stories to work on. God! People give me some time to my self! (sniff, one small glistening tear falls down cheek)

Day 7:

Ok, today didn't go just the way I planed it. Ya I was kind of bummed, but I guess you could say it was interesting.

Well, alright, I woke up to screaming kids running down the hall. Very noisy when you're in an apartment. (Did I mention I had to sleep on the floor, ya.) Any way I freaked when I heard all the noise.

So I grabbed my bow and got an arrow ready. I screamed a war cry as the door to the bedroom I was in, and I almost shot Jess's little brother. But because of my great reflexes I was able to change the angle of my shot before I had lit the arrow fly. The arrow landed in the molding of the door frame right above his head.

I gave Josh a "I'm sorry" smile and put the bow down. "Damn Dana, you got some wild reflexes, who did you think I was, Roger?" I flinched. I forgot Jess had briefed him on the story. Sometimes you just needed to talk about what happens in a book.

"If you say that name again, I won't miss this time." Josh made a scared face and ran out of the room.

I followed him out (without the bow) and saw that every one was having cereal. I joined in, I was really hungry. Then every one went their own ways. Jess and her mother went to the market while Boy, (Ya I like to call him Boy, it pissed him off and well I like to) went over to a friend's house.

So around 11:00 I called the number I found in Tristan's wallet, but no one answered, I didn't even get the machine! I got so mad I almost threw the evil Roger-ish excuse of a phone into the wall. Oh today is Sunday, so I guess that he was at church. Really making his way up my list.

Got on EBAY and found a few things. I found boots!!! They have are lever! and there's this lever string that you use to tie it up, they reach to right below my knees. And I actually found chain mail. Now I know for a fact that you can find almost anything on EBAY, but I really didn't think I would find it. ( I should know, mom used to work for them. And we found some scary things on there) I FOUND A SWORD!!!!!! With a crystal on the hilt!! (SOOO happy!)

But there's one problem, some one else wants that sword.

I put a $50 bet on it, cause that's what you do on EBAY, you bid. And with in five minutes, someone else bids $52! Then I bid $53, and right away this jerk bids $54! So I sat there watching the screen. The end of bidding would be in 10 minutes. I panned to wait tell the last minute, then I'll place another bet. I sat there with my arms crossed waiting. And I gave the screen the most evilest glare that would have made even the all horrible and degrading Roger flinch. Hoping that who ever was trying to get my sword would feel that glare.

So I did as I panned, and in seconds of placing my bid, this asshole bids again!!! That pimple got my sword!!!! GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR.

I don't don't know why I think of this person, if not demon, as a she. It just seems like a girl would do something like that. I know that is mean to say, cause I'm a girl and all but, I have seen an all woman company, and it wasn't pretty. I can just picture her too. In her little mini skirt and her high heels, and her pierced belly button, and her top that could have passed has a head ban if you saw it laying around. And her bleached blond hair. I should stop I'm just getting my self mad.

And I'm still really mad cause I would have used that sword! But I would bet you any thing that this chick just wants to give it to her "daddy" and he would then put in his office, like some Gods cursed trophy!,.......poor sword.

The chicks e-mail showed up as the winner, cRaZy1somethingorother. I wrote it down. I plan on hunting this girl down, and take the sword by force. I would have started hunting right away if Jess and her mom hadn't gotten home right then. I had a feeling they wouldn't have approved of me hacking on their computer.

Yes I can hack, I ex showed me how. I can turn my whole school into a zoo if you gave me the key to the computer rooms. He already did that at Rancho High. Every was wondering why he had brought an umbrella to school. Then every one got drenched but him. HEHEHE

Jess asked me if I wanted to go to a church pool part, and I said sure, it would help with the anger I had about the sword. We called Joey and she said she would come too. God I haven't my best friend in a long time! It must be at least 4 days or something!

So after Jess found a bathing suit that fit me (Jess is a little smaller than me in some areas, even thought she believes she is bigger than me) we went to pick up Joey.

The pool party was at Alta Loma High School, it all ways lets people in during the summer.

So we went swimming. We spent a lot of time trying to each the bottom even though it was 13 feet down, ya we're stupid. I was the fist one out of the whole group of people who had come, to dive in. Yes I am a leader and always will be. Any way, Jess wouldn't jump in she jus stood there! She said, "he water's cold." So I climbed out and pushed her in.

We dove off the diving boards. (Also did canon balls) Then I got the idea of going into the kiddy pool, which only goes from 3' to 4.' We played chicken (we got Boy to play) And then the church started doing these competition thingies. You know, who can swim here to there first, who can get the most of this.

First the little kids got to go. The had to swim half way across the pool, grab a toy then swim back. I looked at Jess and said, "I could do it."

"Of course you could do it, they're little."

"No I mean, again the other teens."

"Ok prove it."

"Fine I will."

Then, what do you know, it's the teenager's turn. Jess and I look at each other and I said, "Your coming with me. Both of you." I said

Joey was down, but Jess said "what ever." She knows she gonna loose. To me.

We swam over to the competition and got in place. What we had to do was swim ¾ of the pool any way we wanted, then swim back to the wall using back stroke. Once again I thought to my self, "I can do it." Heck I could have even done the whole stupid pool. (Just letting you know, I'm a damn good swimmer. Even though I can't hold my breath that long, I make it up in speed. I learned to swim when I was three. I spent every week end at the lake, so I know water.)

I would like to tell you that I lost, came in last, and that I learned not to be cocky, but that would be lying.

I tied with some guy who needed a hair cut. Funny thing was that during the race I looked back and saw this guy, and I thought that I had lost to him. But this chick comes up to me asked my name, and I tell her and the next thing I know she yells, "Dana, the winner!" I didn't find out till later that I had tied, but I didn't care.

My prize was a bag full of school supplies. Ya I know, whipidi-do-da! But I acually need that stuff soon, so I was happy. (If you didn't know, I'm poor)

After that, every one came up and talked to me, I guess I was now apart of the church. Let me just say, those people were cool!! I wouldn't mind going to that church one of these Sundays. I know I would be welcome cause they invited us.

Ok well more happened. I will write it down but right now I'm starving, so let me go eat and then I will write down the rest.

I know it wasn't all that crazy, but it will, trust me it will, I just have to work up to the crazyness. Are you alright with that? Do you think I should keep going with this story or should I work on my others? I got a box full of ideas for stories, in fact if you want a few, tell me I'll give every one a plot!

The time for choosing.

The light is making Rand choose which of his loves will be his wife. To make sure he lives with big battle thingie, he is only allowed one love. The others will forget him as if they never met him, or die.


End file.
